The present invention relates to flavoring compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to the ability of alginates to augment the flavor potentiating properties of acetaldehyde and the flavorful qualities of dimethyl sulfide.
There is little available information on how specific hydrocolloids affect flavor and taste intensity. The use of such colloids with flavoring agents has most often been concerned with fixation of these natural concentrates or synthetic ingredients for the purpose of offsetting the volatility and/or reactivity of the same. Perhaps the best known flavoring agent in the class of volatile flavoring means is acetaldehyde.
The practice of fixing acetaldehyde with gums in order to preserve its volatile flavor and prevent its loss on storage in dry mixes is well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,768 issued Jan. 12, 1971 speaks in terms of fixing acetaldehyde in a hydrophilic colloid not containing free amine groups. The concentrations taught in the Feldman patent range from 1:3 to 1:4 parts by weight of acetaldehyde to carbohydrate which are representative of concentrations commonly employed in foodstuffs containing both components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,114 issued Aug. 2, 1966 similarly teaches the fixation of acetaldehyde and analogous volatile flavoring agents in arabinogalactan (larch gum). The ratio of arabinogalactan to acetaldehyde used for part of the flavoring material is 1:1, preferably 3-6:1.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,149 issued May 29, 1973 teaches, in addition, the fixation of acetaldehyde in a matrix material comprising lactose, hydrocolloid gum, and a starch hydrolysate.